Lutte
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Rinaldo n'est pas Lucas Reynier. Et pourtant il voudrait l'être. Une vie simple, un ami, des jeux... Mais non, il est Rinaldo, prince, vengeur, ami d'un mercenaire, ayant juré la perte d'Ambre...  Dalt x Rinaldo, Merle x Lucas


Disclaimer : Ambre appartient à Roger Zelazny, garde des souterrains du château, je ne fais que jouer avec.

Bla-bla de l'auteur : Première fois sur la deuxième génération. Fic écrite pour Fufu dans le cadre d'Obscur Echange.

Merle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, le souffle court, les paupières frémissantes, les muscles liquéfiés par le plaisir.

— Bon sang, Luke c'était… Wow… Je…

Pour une fois son ami était à court de mots, ça valait bien une petite cigarette pour le célébrer.

Il s'appuya sur la poitrine nue et glissante de sueur de Merle et attrapa son paquet sur la table de nuit ainsi que son briquet. Il alluma la clope et permit au brun d'en prendre une bouffée qu'il inhala avec un plaisir si indécent qu'il fit tressaillir son sexe déjà pourtant bien fatigué.

Merle entreprit ensuite de lui quitter la cigarette des mains pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que la lutte pouvait être aussi intense. Et finir dans une telle apothéose. Si j'avais su ça fait des années que j'aurais arrêté l'athlé.

Luke se contenta de continuer à tirer sur la clope.

— Hmm…

Merle s'enfonça dans les coussins de plume comme dans un nuage, un sourire aux lèvres, le sommeil au coin des yeux, le désir encore chaud sur les joues.

— J'adorerais savoir où tu as appris ça.

Il inhala la dernière bouffée et écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier.

A côté de lui Merlin fils de Corwin dormait paisiblement, sans défense, aussi confiant que s'il avait été avec Julia. Merlin fils de Corwin petit fils d'Obéron, porteur du sang d'Ambre. Merlin fils de Corwin qui avait lutté contre Brand et avait vaincu, remporté la couronne sanglante. Merlin son ennemi. Merlin qu'il avait juré de tuer à son tour. Merlin…

Il aurait été tellement facile de le tuer à présent. Il n'avait qu'à prendre une épée (il y en avait plusieurs dans l'appartement joliment présentées sur les murs) et lui trancher la tête. Même un Ambrien ne survivait pas à ce genre de désagréments. Tellement facile.

Il le contempla un long moment, la sueur générée par leurs ébats séchant sur son corps. Il posa les doigts sur sa peau, caressa les courbes dures d'un biceps sans même le réveiller.

Tellement facile.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il s'était promis de le tuer pour commémorer la mort de son père et il ne faillirait pas. Il le tuerait de loin comme les siens avaient tué Brand. Non, il ne le tuerait pas dans son lit, profitant de sa stupide capacité à faire si facilement confiance. Il le tuait pour sa mère, au nom de son père, mais là il n'était dans son lit que pour lui et il n'y mêlerait personne d'autre, pas même Dalt dont la haine rongeait parfois son cœur.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, posant la main sur son torse pour le sentir respirer. Le sommeil le prit insidieusement.

Il devait à peine avoir dix-sept ans et sa mère passait comme toujours son temps à se plaindre de son comportement. Heureusement pour lui une délégation étrangère venait d'arriver et elle n'avait pas le temps de s'étendre en long en large et en travers sur ce qu'il avait fait cette fois-ci pour la contrarier.

— Et je t'interdis de retourner le voir, c'est bien compris ?

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il mente pour lui répondre.

—Maintenant va travailler sur ton cours de stratégie et que je ne te vois pas hors de tes appartements !

Et elle tourna les talons dans un orage de jupons descendant comme le tonnerre les marches du palais de Kashfa.

Elle ne le vit pas hors de sa chambre, il s'enfuit par a fenêtre, évitant prestement tous les pièges qui parsemaient la façade. Une fois au sol il emprunta les passages des domestiques, volant quelques vivres avant de ressortir par le verger où la porte était constamment ouverte. De là il était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait.

Comme d'habitude ses pas le menèrent chez lui.

Il résidait dans une vieille ferme fortifiée qui avait été abandonnée bien avant la naissance de Rinaldo. Lorsque la reine l'avait jeté hors du château il l'avait remise en état presque à lui seul et depuis il y vivait, souvent seul, ne recevant que les mercenaires qui avaient été ceux de sa mère et qui étaient maintenant les siens. Et le jeune prince bien sûr.

Ils étaient inséparables. Depuis le premier jour quand sa mère Deela était venue au palais pour y signer un contrat avec la souveraine. Il se rappelait encore avoir regardé depuis son petit trône à l'extrémité du dais où siégeait sa mère cet enfant aux boucles blondes entremêlées et au regard d'un bleu transperçant.

Ils avaient joué ensemble, avaient ri ensemble, s'étaient battu ensemble jusqu'au sang. Ils avaient appris la chasse en poursuivant des poules et des chats, la stratégie en affrontant l'armée de marmitons des cuisines, l'amour en se planquant dans le foin pour espionner le valet d'écurie Gustave et ses conquêtes. Ils avaient vécus comme des frères, le jeune prince passant plus de temps avec les mercenaires qui faisaient saison après saison leur camp autour de la ville qu'avec les membres de la cour.

C'était le vieux Cédric qui leur avait appris la chasse, la vraie, celle qui se faisait seule et où on tuait et vidait tout de suite le gibier pour le transporter. La terrifiante Deela elle-même qui leur avait aussi appris le combat, celui qui se livrait à mort pour sauver sa peau (ça avait été contre des Qtitites guerriers-esclaves venus d'un monde lointain). Elle leur avait parlé de ses guerres, de sa haine d'Ambre et de sa lignée, les yeux fous et le sourire aux lèvres.

Et le soir venu, sous la canopée d'étoiles ils parlaient. De tout, de rien, de Corail qui les avait battus tous deux à la course, des colères de la reine Jasra, des rares visites de son père, de leur futur, des batailles qu'ils remporteraient, des trésors qu'ils gagneraient, des ennemis qu'ils vaincraient.

Dalt était son ami. Pas un parent, pas un courtisan, pas un maître, pas un esclave, son ami. Le premier qu'il ait jamais eu.

Ce jour là il ne le trouva ni dans la cour à s'entrainer à l'épée, ni dans le corps du bâtiment à relire ses livres de tactiques militaires mais dans le champ voisin où il s'amusait à arrêter des taureaux en pleine charge à la seule force de ses bras.

Rinaldo s'appuya contre la barrière et le regarda faire sous le soleil brûlant de l'été, son torse ruisselant de sueur, le front plissé par la concentration.

Quand le dernier taureau se donna pour vaincu il se tourna vers le prince et lui sourit. Rinaldo y répondit.

Le jeune mercenaire alla jusqu'au puits et versa un plein seau sur sa tête avant de s'ébrouer.

— Que dirais-tu d'un peu de lutte aujourd'hui. Aucune arme, juste du corps à corps. A moins bien sûr que tu n'aies peur de ruiner tes jolis vêtements.

— C'est toi qui va finir avec le pantalon vert comme l'herbe, Dalt ! dit-il en retirant son tabard, défaisant la boucle de son ceinturon, enlevant les couteaux que son père lui avait appris à mettre dans ses bottes, se défaisant alors plus facilement de ses armes que lorsqu'il était seul le soir dans sa chambre.

— C'est quand tu voudras, Rinaldo, le nargua le blond en rejetant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le prince se jeta de toutes ses forces sur lui, feintant d'un coup de pied pour mieux le cueillir à la mâchoire. Mais Dalt avait vu venir le coup et esquiva avec une rapidité inouïe pour un corps aussi massif. Rinaldo essaya beaucoup d'enchainements, souple et fluide comme le serpent mais le mercenaire y répondait par l'agilité de la rivière. Seuls quelques coups touchaient les faisant alors s'écraser à terre. Mais toujours ils se relevaient, les sourcils serrés et la bouche plissée de détermination et d'obstination.

Rinaldo ne se débrouillait pas si mal mais Dalt avait clairement l'avantage du fait de sa stature et de son allonge immense. Il se décida donc à changer de tactique entrant dans l'espace personnel de son adversaire pour tenter de jouer avec sa propre force utilisant des tactiques que son propre père lui avait enseignées quand parfois il prenait le temps de revenir s'occuper de son fils. Il tenta d'attraper le géant blond mais son torse en sueur n'offrait aucune prise et pendant qu'il peinait à trouver une opportunité le mercenaire se saisit de lui, le jetant au sol avant de l'y plaquer.

Il se débattit, encore et encore, de toutes ses forces, lançant ses pieds et ses poings mais rien n'y fit. Il dut déclarer forfait.

Et ils recommencèrent. Et le résultat fut sensiblement le même. Bien sûr au bout de quelques essais Rinaldo réussit à projeter son adversaire mais cela ne l'empêcha jamais de finir contre l'herbe, immobilisé sous le corps lourd et puissant.

Au bout d'un moment, lui-même ne sut jamais exactement quand, il cessa de lutter, de se relever, il resta couché là, le visage contre l'herbe, Dalt sur son dos, écoutant leurs deux cœurs qui battaient comme un roulement de tonnerre. La fatigue le caressa de ses doigts tendres mais elle n'était pas la seule à se pencher sur lui, le désir s'infiltra en lui comme la marée qui remonte, d'abord lentement.

Le poids de Dalt cessa d'être juste lourd pour devenir chaud, oppressant, électrisant. Le tonnerre devint le souffle qui jouait près de son oreille, de sa nuque blanche qui ne s'était jamais sentie si fragile. Sans s'en rendre compte, la joue dans l'herbe il avait tendu la gorge en signe de soumission et maintenant il frissonnait en sentant cette bouche si près de sa chair. Ses mains restèrent immobiles mais son corps lui commença à bouger, lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'il ne voulait pas éveiller de soupçons, comme si Dalt s'était endormi sur lui et pouvait ne pas sentir le mouvement de son bassin, de ses fesses frottant contre son aine.

Ils avaient tous deux de l'expérience avec les femmes. A quinze ans, s'émulant mutuellement ils étaient allé jusqu'au premier bordel de Kashfa où les filles avaient été plus que ravies de prendre en main le petit prince et son ami. Il savait que depuis Dalt y retournait régulièrement, n'hésitant pas à y donner rendez-vous à ceux qui voulaient louer les services de sa compagnie. Ils n'étaient plus les gamins puceaux et troublés qui s'étaient caressés timidement sous les étoiles avant d'échanger un chaste baiser.

Et pourtant il se sentait parcouru par un flot d'émotions, de désirs, tous éveillés par Dalt.

Il ferma les yeux et continua, comme s'il pouvait aussi facilement se cacher de la réalité, croire qu'ils étaient revenus des années en arrière, sous le couvert bienveillant de la nuit. Le souffle sur sa joue était profond comme le sommeil, le corps au-dessus de lui l'enveloppait comme une couverture, son corps plaqué, frottant entre le sol et Dalt était comme brûlant de fièvre.

— Mmm…

Le râle à son oreille fut comme un coup de tonnerre qui retentit jusque dans son bas-ventre.

Puis les mains s'emparèrent de ses poignets et le retournèrent sans ménagement avant qu'une bouche avide ne se plaque sur la sienne, exigeant sa soumission.

Ce fut comme si un éclair d'adrénaline courrait soudain dans ses veines, l'amenant à lutter, à se battre, à tenter une nouvelle fois de dominer son adversaire.

Ils grognèrent comme deux jeunes lions, leurs mains cherchant une prise pour immobiliser l'autre, leurs bouches attaquant sans relâche dans l'attente d'une faiblesse, leurs corps poussant pour renverser, pour mettre au sol.

La chemise de Rinaldo se déchira dans un cri, les mains devinrent griffes labourant les chair, les dents crocs blessant la peau, la lutte primale. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, tempête couchant les arbres et les herbes. Leurs derniers vêtements disparurent et enfin le vainqueur transperça le vaincu dans un feulement satisfait.

Mais Rinaldo ne se laissa pas faire. Mû par l'instinct il profita de ce moment de jubilation et de faiblesse pour renverser son adversaire et reprendre le dessus. Lentement, légèrement craintif à la manière des poulains fraichement mis à la selle il commença à se mouvoir, imposant son rythme à l'homme allongé sous lui.

Dalt ne luttait plus, vaincu, se contentant d'harmoniser les mouvements de son bassin avec les siens, et de plonger son regard d'un bleu alors aussi foncé que la nuit dans le sien. Le temps ralentit, passant au gré sensuel, ondoyant des oscillations du corps du rouquin. Le vent tournoya doucement autour d'eux, leur renvoyant les échos de leurs gémissements. Ils étaient seuls au monde, bercés par la caresse du soleil.

Puis la lutte renaquit alors que le corps de Rinaldo s'habituait à ces intrusions répétées qui lui procuraient à présent du plaisir. Les mains du mercenaire s'emparèrent des hanches fines du prince avant de tenter de le renverser à nouveau. Mais ce dernier le combattit de toutes ses forces, forçant son corps à se contracter, à imposer un nouveau rythme, de nouvelles sensations à son assaillant. Ils luttèrent longtemps dans cette position, chêne contre roseau.

C'est alors que la lune se leva dans leur veines, les poussant l'un contre l'autre, les aspirant vers un ciel infini où ils se noyèrent encore et encore.

Epuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe, le visage levé vers un soleil déclinant.

Ils restèrent immobiles, silencieux, n'osant faire le moindre mouvement, terrifiés à l'idée de changer ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

La nuit les couvrit de son manteau froid.

— Tu viens chasser avec moi demain ?

Il avait réussi à prendre le courage qui lui restait.

— On passera la nuit dehors ?

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit le jeune prince ravi de mécontenter à nouveau sa mère.

— Je m'occuperai des vivres et toi des montures lui dit le mercenaire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils ne ramenèrent qu'un cerf vieillissant et quelques blessures et autres rougeurs d'origines douteuses. Rinaldo reçut une réprimande royale et Dalt un contrat pour aller apaiser les foules au nord du royaume mais les deux adolescents acceptèrent en souriant, la même étincelle brillant dans leurs yeux.

Il remua doucement, se frottant contre le corps chaud qui lui servait d'oreiller.

— Luke il faut que tu me lâches, j'ai cours ce matin je te rappelle.

Il cligna des yeux. Cette voix, ce nom…

Il regarda Merle s'extirper de ses bras pour aller faire le café et son cœur manqua un battement en le contemplant.

Merle lui parlait. De quoi il l'ignorait comme souvent avec Merle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Dalt, de penser à ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment. Il n'aimerait pas Merlin, il le haïrait pour sa naissance, le détesterait pour cette tendance qu'il avait à sans cesse parler de tout et de rien et il était tout à fait possible qu'il veuille le tuer pour l'avoir baisé. Et lui n'attendrait pas le 30 avril. Mais malgré tout il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, juste là, maintenant pour lui sourire et lui proposer de se battre sans répit, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus que la force de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, ou pour qu'il l'emmène s'allonger et observer les étoiles, sans plus penser à rien, laissant derrière sa mère, sa vengeance, Merlin fils de Corwin et Merle Corey son amant… La vie à l'époque était tellement simple.

Un baiser claqua sur ses lèvres.

— Tu penses trop.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça.

Il l'embrassa dans un goût de café et pendant un moment il oublia qu'il n'était pas Lucas Reynold.


End file.
